character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Raiden (Canon, Metal Gear)/Metal875
'Summary' Raiden, real name Jack, is the main protagonist of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance games and the secondary protagonist of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. He is a Liberian-American mercenary and former special forces soldier. Previously a child soldier under Solidus Snake, Raiden was later selected by the Patriots to test the S3 Plan at the Big Shell, as a new recruit to the reformed FOXHOUND unit. He later worked alongside the Paradise Lost Army in their anti-Patriot activities, but was captured and forced to undergo heavy cybernetic experimentation. After successfully escaping, Raiden went on to assist Solid Snake during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection. He later joined the PMSC Maverick as a means to support his family, but entered the battlefield once more after rival group Desperado ruined one of their missions, leaving him injured. He reappears as the latest Cyborg Ninja and aids Snake in his quest to assassinate Liquid and destroy the Patriots in Metal Gear Solid 4. Following Metal Gear Solid 4, Raiden got his own spin-off game, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, where after nearly being killed on a V.I.P. bodyguard mission by a PMC looking to destabilize the region, Raiden re-upgrades his cyborg body and goes on a roaring rampage of revenge. 'Statistics' Tier: 6-B. High 6-B in Ripper Mode. Higher w/ his High-Frequency Blade Name: Jack the Ripper, codenamed Raiden Origin: Metal Gear Gender: Male Age: 30-39 years Classification: Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Enhanced Marksmanship, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Enhanced Senses, Electrolyte Absorption and Technological Manipulation. Time Manipulation and Statistics Amplification in Blade and Ripper Modes, Anger Affinity and Pain Suppression in Ripper Mode strictly Attack Potency: Country level (Killed Armstrong, who erupted a Pakistani magma chamber nearly instantly). Large Country level in Ripper Mode (Ripper Mode multiplies Raiden's base power by 7x. With this in mind, base Raiden's power of 28.35 teratons x 7 = 198.45 teratons, Large Country level). Higher w/ his High-Frequency Blade (His High-Frequency Blade cuts cleanly through a target on a molecular level, therefore negating durability) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ normally (Hop-scotched missiles). Higher combat speed and reactions in Blade Mode. Sub-Relativistic in Ripper Mode (Made raindrops look completely frozen with his speed) Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Can easily lift and flip Metal Gear EXCELSUS, who easily weighs over 9,000 tons), Class G in short bursts. Higher in Ripper Mode Striking Strength: Country Class. Large Country Class in Ripper Mode. Higher w his High-Frequency Blade Durability: Country level (Took many blows from Armstrong and still got up seconds later, fighting on equal terms with him) Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight for multiple bouts in succession with the longest battle lasting for about 30 minutes straight; can stay up for days without any food) Range: Extended melee, several dozens of meters w/ equipment Standard Equipment: High-Frequency Blade, Stinger, RPG missiles and various types of grenades (explosive, EMP, smoke, etc.) Intelligence: At least Above Average, Genius tactician (Has been trained since he was a child on the arts of fighting and was also taught by Solidus Snake, another combat expert. He has a unique, self-taught combat style that mixes break dancing, Capoeira and other arts together for a VERY unpredictable battle pattern) Weaknesses: Blade and Ripper Modes only last for 15 seconds NOTE: This profile only covers Raiden in his rebuilt custom body from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 6